Courage and the Moon
by AnthyRose
Summary: The land of Hyrule threatened, Link seeks out the 'Light of Hope', the legendary Moon Goddess to be the messiah. A Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/Sailor Moon crossover. Please please R&R!!!!
1. Prologue

Courage and the Moon:  
PROLOGUE  
BY: ANTYROSE  
  
  
I know some of you are wondering what happened with my other story, "SECOND CHANCE", and I'm going to finish it...don't worry!! (^_^;) Chap. 3 is halfway done. I might even have it posted soon. Oh yeah! In this story, I've decided to use Usagi's american name Serena, because it sounds closer to 'Selenity.'   
  
Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda and Sailor Moon both belong to their respective owners.  
  
  
  
  
************  
  
The Boy concentrated. The woman had been very apt about him concentrating. She seemed to stress the dangers of being lost in the 'endless void of time.' And although he didn't quite know what that meant, the way she'd said it made it sound especially bad.  
  
He took one last deep breath, reminding himself that everyone was counting on him; It was up to HIM to bring back the 'light of hope', the silvery haired deity of the Moon, to be the savior of Hyrule.  
  
The little boy brought the ocarina up to his lips and played the song...The song that would take him to this foreign goddess, the song the lady with the green hair had taught him...The Symphony of the Moon.  
  
And the boy left Hyrule, and the Temple of Time.  
  
  
**********  
  
"Give that back you little spore!!," Serena screamed at Rini.   
  
"Not till you promise to take me with you!," cried the small pink haired girl, clutching the manga even tighter.  
  
"You're wrinkling the pages!," Serena yelled furiously, her yellow streams of hair flying. She chased the girl around the room, HER room, with Luna dodging occasionally.   
  
The cat sighed.  
  
"Can't the two of you get along for at least five minutes?" She pleaded.  
  
"Not until SHE stops acting like such a...BRAT!" Serena cried.  
  
"And not until SHE stops acting so immature and takes me along with her on her date with Darian!" Rini shot back defiantly, with Luna P behind her.  
  
Luna gave up and was about to ask to be let out, when a sudden blinding light erupted from the middle of the room, momentarily blinding everyone.  
  
Serena was the first to recover. She rubbed her eyes slightly and looked around the room dazedly, expecting to see SOMETHING..but not the sight that met her eyes.  
  
In the middle of her bed, looking as confused as she felt, was a small boy..a child, who looked no older than Rini. He was decked out in all green,except for his belt and boots, which were brown. He his slanted blue eyes were wide with perplexion as he surveyed his surroundings. Strawberry blonde hair caught the afternoon sun.   
'He's some sort of warrier', Serena realized with a start, suddenly noticing his shield and something that looked suspiciously like a small sword. He stared, holding tightly to something in his hands.  
  
She heard Rini gasp sharply. "You're a Faery!!!" She remarked. Serena gasped as well. She'd been so busy noticing everything else, that she hadn't seen his ears, which did indeed look 'faeryish.'  
  
"This can't be right.", Link mumbled to himself. This didn't look like a place any GODDESS would reside. It was rather messy, infact. He was standing on a bed of some sort, which was overflowing with toy animals.   
  
Toys?   
  
"Um....s'cuse me?"  
  
He looked up. It was that girl, the tall one.   
  
"Who are you? And why are you in my room??," she asked curiously. 'And why doesn't he get off my bed?' she wondered to some annoyance. Those boots of his didn't look too clean.   
  
Link suddenly felt flustered.  
  
"I-I....." The three pairs of eyes staring at him didn't make it any better.  
  
"I'm lookin' for Selenity!" he piped, gazing innocently into those deep blue eyes.  
  
"Selenity?" He glanced down unfazed. He'd seen stranger things than talking cats.   
  
"Why?" The curious tone now sounded suspicious.   
  
"Who are you?" This came from the shorter girl. She had weird pink hair and some floating creature seemed to be following her. She reminded him of a rabbit. Infact, both girls did, with their strange hair done up in uncommon styles.  
  
Link sighed. "We need her...she's got to help me save Hyrule."   
  
"Hyrule? Is that where you're from?" He nodded.  
  
"She's the goddess of the moon. Zelda told me so."   
  
"Zelda?"   
  
Link began to get annoyed. He just wanted to find the goddess and leave. The Great Deku Tree had told him that HE was responsible for Hyrule's future. Every moment wasted could result in it's destruction, and he'd already wasted enough time already.  
  
"Yes," he answered impationatly. "Now I have to get going..Hyrule's in trouble, so do you know where I can find 'lenity or not?"  
  
Serena, who had been silent, finally spoke.  
  
"I'm Selenity."  
  
"SERENA!!!!!," Luna and Rini screamed in union. They groaned.   
  
"Serena!, " Rini cried, "how do you know we can trust this guy?"  
  
Serena didn't answer. She didn't know. Something about this boy felt....right somehow. He was just a child, and he already had such a big responsibility, which he seemed to be facing up to with no difficulty. At that age, she probably wouldn't have even known what to do. 'Where do these super kids come from?,' she thought mildly, thinking slightly of Rini.   
  
Link viewed her skeptically. THIS weird-haired girl was Selenity? She didn't even look like a goddess...She looked like....a GIRL. And she didn't look silvery at all...She seemed to have a golden aura surrounding her. 'It's the hair,' he realized. He scowled as she began to walk towards him.  
  
"What's your name?," she asked quietly. With him standing on her bed, they were eye to eye.  
  
He suddenly found himself staring into those eyes again. He looked away, clutching the ocarina and blushing slightly.  
  
"Well??"   
  
"Uh...Link..it's Link."  
  
"Link? That's weird." This from the pink haired freak. Link glared. The little girl caught his glare and stuck out her tongue.   
  
Hmph. He hadn't the time for such childish games. Even so, he had to resist the urge to return the gester. Frowning, he turned his attention back to the golden haired girl.  
  
"Link, huh? Well, I'll go with you."  
  
Luna face vaulted. Link regarded her in surprise.   
  
"SerEENAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You Meatball head!!," Rini complained. "You can't just go off to some strange land....we don't know anything about this situation...for all we know, ELF-BOY here might be some negaverse creep!"  
  
Elf-boy?? Link glowered angrily. He was begining to hate that rabbit girl with her odd pink hair. She even had red eyes like a rabbit. 'Probably rabid, too.' He thought aggravatedly. The thought strangly cheered him.  
  
"Rini...I don't think he's from the Negaverse.." Serena began calmly. "And I don't get any weird vibes from him. Besides, it's my duty as Sailor Moon to help those in trouble." She smiled.  
  
Luna was speechless.   
  
The girl had actually made a mature speech. But that still didn't change things.  
  
"Serena," the cat insisted, "I think we should get in touch with the other scouts before makeing any hasty decisions."  
  
"No time Luna..." She turned to Link, her yellow pigtails flying. "Ready?"  
  
"Um....yea.."  
  
He brought the ocarina to his lips, hoping, beyond hope that it would work. He hadn't counted on having to bring himself AND another back...He'd figured the Goddess would just transport him. Obviously though, this Goddess knew nothing...if she WAS a Goddess at all. He wasn't so sure. Why was he taking her with him anyway? She would only get in his way...slow him down. But he couldn't bring himself to turn her away...this golden haired girl. He sighed. Saria always said he was too nice for his own good.  
  
She climbed up on the bed beside him as he began to play. His fingers found the familiar air holes, and his lips blew gently into the small ocarina. He closed his eyes and began to play the haunting melody once again. The sympony of the moon...Selenity's tears.  
  
In a flash, they had vanished.  
  
Rini and Luna Gasped.  
  
"Oh NO! Serena!!!!," the little girl cried. She started out the room, heading for Darien's, but Luna stopped her.   
  
"Rini! Stay here! I'll go and tell the others!!!" Serena had taken her comunicator, and she wanted Rini here incase they returned.   
  
"That guy kidnapped her!!!" Rini cried, remembering the time she, along with all the other children, had been kidnapped by fairies.   
  
"Don't worry!!," Luna comforted. "Sailor Moon is the champion of justice...she can handle it...and remember, she's protected by the silver crystal."  
  
'At least I hope she is,' she prayed silently.  
  
And she ran out the door.   
  
  
  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 01

Courage and the Moon  
Chapter 1  
BY: ANTHYROSE  
  
  
  
Thanx to all of you who read the prologue and reviewed!!!!!! I'm also currently working on 'Second Chance.' (~_^)  
  
Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Sailor Moon both belong to their respective owners.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena was awed. How did he DO that?   
  
"Hey!," she called out. The boy looked up. "How did we get here without actually going through the Time Gates?," she wondered aloud, totally forgetting that he would know nothing about the Gates.  
  
He shrugged, not really caring. It was just another song after all. She suddenly gasped sharply. He looked up, slightly startled.   
  
"WHAT'S THAT?!"   
  
He looked around. "What's what?"  
  
He followed her eyes to just above his left shoulder. "Oh. This is my fairy. Her name's Navi." He introduced proudly. He'd never had his own fairy before. The girl leaned closer, her wide crystal blue eyes staring in shock. But try as she might, she couldn't see the actual fairy...just a bright yellow glow. Navi flicked away, brushing the girls nose. Serena sneezed.  
  
Link stifled back laughter. He guessed she'd never seen a fairy before.  
  
"So...what now?" Serena asked, looking around. They had landed in an open field. Evening had just begun, and the sun was setting. She shivered slightly in her sleeveless pink shirt and jean shorts. Fine for a hot day, but they didn't offer much warmth in the evening chill.  
  
"Now we go to the castle," he answered digging into his pockets. He produced a large blue gem, exquisitely cut.   
  
"See? I got all the stones. Now I guess I'm done."  
  
Serena face-vaulted. The Brat!  
  
"WELL, WHY THE HECK DID'JA NEED ME THEN?!," she screamed.  
  
"Uh...dunno?"  
  
She sighed. Kids were all the same; wasting people's time. Somehow though, she'd thought he was different.  
  
"And anyway-," he continued indignantly, "I don't need YOU...I needed the goddess. But it's too late now. I guess you'll have to do."   
  
But the look on his face said he didn't think she'd do at all.  
  
Serena sighed.  
  
"Listen kid," she began. He scowled. He didn't like being called that.   
"How'd you find out about me?" She looked serious.  
  
"Zelda told me."  
  
"Who's Zelda?"  
  
"The princess."  
  
Serena gave a sigh of frustration. She was getting nowhere fast. Did he have to be so difficult?   
  
He glanced up at her angry face in confusion. Why was she so upset with him? He guessed it was a girl thing. But Saria didn't get like that.  
  
"Well...," she tried again. "How did this 'Zelda' find out about me?" His attention was wavering. He glanced about uneasily, shrugging helplessly.  
  
"She's the princess...they're supposed to know things, aren't they?" Anything to make her stop. Why was she asking him all these questions? They had to go. Evening was beginning to fade into twilight. Distantly he could hear the faint howl of a wolf. The moon shone brightly overhead.  
  
'Oh no..' Link thought. That girl and her questions. He didn't like being here at night. Maybe they could make it to the ranch. It wasn't far.  
  
Serena, who'd continued talking, suddenly grew quiet, noticing his expression.  
  
"Link-"  
  
"RUN!" he shouted suddenly. And he took off, speeding across the field, hoping she would follow. After a moment she did.  
  
"Why are we running?," she asked, her long legs catching up to him quickly. Golden streams of hair billowed behind her.  
  
He didn't answer. 'Just a little further...stupid girl,' he thought. Alone, he could handle them just fine. But with that girl...he didn't know if he would be able to protect her as well.  
  
He stopped dead.   
  
A boney hand had begun to claw its way from the ground.  
  
Serena screamed.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT??!!!!!," she cried out, alarmed. A Zombie? She'd seen them on t.v once...and had had nightmares all night. But this was real. She felt sick.   
"Stalchild." Link murmured shortly, and drew his small sword.  
  
He glanced up at the frightened girl.   
  
"Run!" he ordered. "Strait ahead. The ranch is close by!" No one would be up, but the Stalchildren never seemed to venture there.  
  
He took a fighting stance as more of the horrible creatures began to rise. He just had to keep them from banding together. Individually, they weren't that bad, but if left to group, they could easily become an impossible threat. He swallowed, swinging the Kokiri sword viciously into the head of one of the creatures.   
  
Link was taking charge. No longer was he that difficult little boy she'd thought him to be. He was a fierce young warrier, fighting with an authority that told her he'd obviously done this before. And he wanted her to leave? No way was she leaving a kid to THIS. No matter HOW experienced.  
  
'Got to give that girl a chance to escape,' he thought giving another hard swing. As fast as he struck them, another took its place. They scratched and clawed at his skin. He kicked them away, ignoring the pain. If he kept them occupied, maybe they wouldn't chase after her.   
  
'If I had a chance...I could play the sun song.' But he saw no opportunity.   
  
"Link!" Above the clicking of the skelotons, he could hear her voice. That girl.  
  
"NO! RUN!," he shouted. But she ignored him, knocking the skeletal creatures away.  
  
'They aren't so tuff,' she thought proudly as the small, seemingly frail creature fell apart. She began to freak however, when the disconnected torso began crawling toward her.   
  
These things didn't give up.   
  
She cried out as a sudden sharp pain erupted in the back of her leg.  
Spinning around, she met with four of the skelotons.   
  
Link jumped protectively in front of her, slashing away. But as fast as he swung, more seemed to appear. And he was getting so tired...he'd never had to fight them for this long before. His strength was beginning to wear.  
  
Serena had had enough. She could feel something warm sliding down her torn leg, and the pain was almost unbearable.  
  
"How DARE you attack us, you evil skelotons?!," she shouted while doing her famous hand motions. "You've picked your last bone!"  
  
Link looked up. That girl. Yelling something. But he was too busy holding off the Stalchildren to turn and watch her. If he had, he would have seen her hold up a beautiful round broach. He heard her utter something odd.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"   
  
And then the dark field exploded with light.   
  
Link stopped slashing. He stood watching, the Stalchildren momentarily forgotton, completely transfixed by this golden haired girl who claimed herself 'Selenity'.   
The Stalchildren however, were not as awed, and after a moments confusion, began to take advantage of the situation, slashing, tearing at his skin.   
  
He cried out in pain.   
  
'This is it...,' he thought faintly. But to be killed by mere STALCHILDREN?   
'And I really wanted to save Hyrule too...' He thought of the Great Deku Tree...he'd promised it. And Zelda too.  
  
And suddenly the Stalkids were gone, falling to the ground, in pieces, beside him. A bright glowing frisbee cut through the air, ricocheting back to its owner like a boomerang. His cornflower blue eyes widened with shock.  
  
Serena caught it. Only, it WASN'T Serena...not quite anyway. She was different...stronger somehow. Dressed in a strange new outfit...no longer the sleeveless shirt and shorts he'd first seen her in. Now, she wore a sort of uniform. Complete with elbow length white gloves and red knee length boots. The middle part of her outfit clung to her like a second skin, and her pleated blue skirt was altogther short. Link blushed, shaking his head, dazed. Even her HAIR was decorated. The two buns atop her head were dressed with ruby-like jewels. The Stalchildren returned, digging their way out the ground. Faster than Link could blink, and with a flick of her wrist, the girl threw the frisbee again. It sailed past Link glowing brightly and charging into the Stalkids ruthlessly. When it hit them, they didn't just fall apart; They were dusted.  
  
'Wow...She really IS a goddess..,' the boy thought wonderingly. His own personal goddess who'd saved his life. His golden haired guardian angel.   
  
The Stalchildren continued to rise.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" As fast as they rose, her 'tiara' would dust them. "LINK!," she screamed. "These things aren't stopping!!!"  
  
He snapped out of it, then. Grabbing his sword from the ground, he raced towards her.  
  
"Don't worry!," he assured. He took out his fairy ocarina, and putting it to his lips, blew the simple notes. He was surrounded by a yellow column of light.  
  
Sailor Moon kept her tiara rotating in a steady circle around them, keeping the Stalchildren from coming too near. That didn't stop them from digging under her barrier, however.  
  
"Link whatever you're doing, I hope you do it fast!"  
  
But just seconds later the moon had disappeared, dropping past the horizon. The sky turned a rosey pink. Somewhere, a rooster crowed, and she thought she heard, faintly, the echoes of that melody Link had played.  
  
Most miraculous of all, the Stalchildren froze in midstep, and slunk back underground, retreating until the day was done.  
  
Sailor Moon let out her breath.  
  
"What just happened?," she asked looking over the ground warily and brushing a strand of hair from her face.  
  
"The sun song." Link answered gazing at her in wonder.   
  
And then the world went black.  
  
**********  
  
  
"And they just vanished?!" Lita shook her head, green eyes flashing.  
  
"I don't know what we're dealing with here guys," Rei muttered running a hand through her long black hair.  
  
"Hyrule? Is that in another dimension?," Mina wondered aloud.  
  
Darian was silent, looking on thoughtfully. Luna had called an emergency meeting, and they had all met at Rei's temple.  
  
"We have to go after her, girls!" Rini cried. "She might need our help!"  
  
"But we don't even know where she IS," Rei reminded. Ami suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Do you suppose," she began, then stopped.  
  
"Go on, Ami," Lita coaxed. Everyone leaned forward. "Well...." Ami blushed slightly, "I was just thinking...do you suppose it's possible that Serena could be in another time AND dimension?" They gaped, open mouth.  
  
"Ami...what are you saying?," Mina asked confused.  
  
"Well, I've scanned on my computer," She took it out, the mercury symbol shining slightly on the hood, "And I can't pick up Serena's signal ANYWHERE."  
  
They still looked clueless.  
  
Ami sighed and tried again.  
  
"You see, dimensions are worlds parallel to our own....basically, they ARE our world, or part of it. Like a mirror, we live on one side, and then there's another."  
  
They nodded begining to understand.  
  
"What are you getting at Ami?," Luna asked curiously.  
  
"Well, if Serena were just in another dimension, I would have been able to pick her up or at least the energy of the silver crystal...so I think that she must be in another TIME as well...plus, there's the way that boy was dressed. Remember, Rini said he was wearing medieval clothing.  
  
Rini frowned. "But Ami...no one can go through time without Puu's permission...and this guy played some sort of instrument and vanished."  
  
"Not vanished...transported," Ami corrected.   
  
"Regardless of her location," Artimas spoke up, "the important thing is if she's ok. Try your communicators."  
  
"Artimas! I completely forgot!" Mina cried enthusiastically, causing everyone to sweatdrop.  
  
She brought out her communicator.  
  
"Serena? Serena are you there? Hello??" Mina shook her head. Nothing.  
  
Rini began to cry.  
  
Darian smiled slightly at his future daughter. "Rini..," he comforted, "Serena will be fine...remember, she's Sailor Moon!"  
  
"But how can you be so sure Darian?" the girl asked tearfully.  
  
"Yes! How can you?," snapped a suspicious Rei. "You've been strangely quiet this whole time...have you been hiding something?!"  
  
"He'd better not be!," Lita growled.  
  
"Girls, Girls!! Don't start fighting each other!" Rini cried. "We've got to keep it together!"  
  
Rei sighed. Lita shot Darian an evil glare before turning away.   
  
And Darian watched silently. 'I'm so sorry, girls,' he thought sadly.  
Everything was about to change....for all of them. 'They'll find out the truth,' he thought. 'And Rini...my Rini...' He gazed at the pink haired child, trying to memorize every last detail of her face.  
The scouts would find out soon. He knew they would. 'But not from me,' he vowed. 'Not yet.'  
  
And the scouts continued to plan.  
  
  
*Review Please!!!!*  
  



End file.
